


Infestation

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The swearing coming from his girlfriend was not promising.





	Infestation

“What the hell is that?”

This was not a promising statement coming from Minerva.  And neither was the slight scratching and scuttling that reached his keen ears.  Unfortunately, Laxus knew exactly what both the statement and the ominous sound meant.

Cockroaches.

Laxus, for all of his power, was not the cleanliest of people in his home space.  Oftentimes, he’d leave something out and go on a week-long job, only to come home to mold spore and a truly rank stench.  Especially if liquid had been sitting out.  His clothes, too, could get a bit… crusty, in between laundry runs.  Again, it wasn’t on purpose – it was just that many of his clothes required special procedures, or dry-cleaning, lest they come apart entirely.

And of course, with all of that came pests.

Rats were by far the easiest of the intruders to get rid of.  They were loud to his enhanced hearing, and had distinctive, rapid heartbeats that made tracking them simplistic.

Sugar ants and cockroaches on the other hand?  Those were the bane of Laxus’s existence.  The roaches were damn near impossible to kill, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out just where in the hell the ants were getting in, the tiny, persistent bastards.

He’d made sure to clean up anything that had been left sitting out prior to Minerva’s arrival, but the scavengers attracted by the disorder and rot would not be nearly so easy to evict.

“Oh, fucking hell!” he heard her shout.  “It flies!”

Time to suck it up, Laxus decided, and perform a duty he didn’t particularly care for.

Being a living bug-zapper.


End file.
